


The Dangers of Blood Loss

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood Transfusions, Dean - Freeform, Gen, Hospital, Hurt Dean, Worried Sam, anemia, dean probably has a phobia of hospitals, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean’s tired and dizzy and Sam’s worried.





	The Dangers of Blood Loss

"Dude," Sam called, trying to break Dean out of his trance. He was staring at the wall for about ten minutes now. Looking close to passing out, "You good?"

"What?" Dean slowly brought his head up to look at Sam.

"You good?" Sam repeated, watching his brother. He fused his eyebrows together in worry. 

"Yeah man, I'm just tired," Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed. Now Sam was really worried. Dean never got tired at 6 pm. They almost always stayed up until maybe 11. 

"Are you sick?" Sam asked. Dean seemed to think about it and while he was doing that, Sam scanned Dean for any physical signs. His skin seemed to be paler, but that was the only physical thing that Sam could see. It reminded him of when Dean got electrocuted. He looked like that, pale, tired, and weak.

"I don't think so. Just tired and a bit dizzy," Dean concluded. Sam nodded.

"You can go to sleep, I'll do a bit more research on the case." Dean nodded and pushed himself off the chair. He paused and practically fell on the table. Sam was immediately up and at his big brothers side, moving him away from the table and allowing him to lean on him instead until Dean pushed him away.

"What was that?" Sam asked, grabbing his shoulders to look into Dean's eyes, as if that was going to allow Sam to see what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just stood up too fast," Dean shrugged past Sam to flop into the nearest bed. It wasn't even his, it was Sam's. Sam frowned and returned to his laptop. He minimized the news articles and instead looked up what Sam knew about his symptoms. The search for tired, dizzy and pale, came up with anemia, and two iron deficiency conditions. One of which was also anemia. But that one had restless leg syndrome, and Sam didn't think Dean had that.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Are you light headed?"

"Yeah."

"What about malaise?"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Dean grumbled into the pillow. Sam smiled at that but quickly went back to serious.

"It means you don't feel well," Sam explained.

"Yes, dumbass," Dean insulted. Sam rolled his eyes and snorted and walked over to Dean, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him over onto his back. "What are you doing?" Dean asked but Sam ignored him, pressing two fingers against his neck, trying to feel his pulse. "What are you trying to do, kiss me? At least take me to dinner first."

"You're heartbeat is fast," Sam commented.

"It's ’cause I'm all flustered and in love," Dean gave him his famous grin. It made Sam feel a little better. But not much, Sasm knows too well that Dean jokes away pain. And he seemed to be in a joke only state of mind.

"I think you have anemia," Sam ignored Dean's comment, returning to his laptop for more research. 

"What's that?"

"Means you don't have enough healthy red cells in your blood," Sam read off the website, Sam kept reading, "you must've got it from that werewolf."

"How'd I get it from the werewolf?"

"Remember that gash in your side?"

"Yeah?"

"Anemia's caused by blood loss."

"Oh."

"Yeah, dumbass," Sam stole Dean's earlier comment, "We got to get you to the doctors."

"What? How come? I'll just sleep it off!" Dean argued. At this point, Sam's positive that Dean has some sort of phobia of doctors. He'll refuse to go to the doctor if his arm is ripped off. He'll refuse to go to the doctor when he doesn't have enough blood.

"You can't sleep it off, you're not sick. You need blood transfusions!" Sam argued. Hovering about two inches from his brother. If Dean refuses to go another time, Sam will just haul his ass there. Sam didn't think this was life threatening but Sam wasn't taking any risks. And it wasn't like he could treat this himself. He doesn't just have blood laying around.

"Fine. In and out, right?"

"In and out," Sam reassured him and helped Dean out of bed. He got a couple slaps from it but Dean was up, so whatever.

Sam walked inches behind Dean. He was hovering, he knew that. But fuck it. Dean walked around Baby and tried to get into the front seat before Sam was at his side pushing him back around. "Sam! What the hell!"

"You're not driving. I'd rather not have you pass out and crash the car." Dean groaned but got in the passenger seat, it was probably for the best anyway, Dean ended up falling asleep two minutes into the car ride. Sam took Dean to the hospital.

"Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked, keeping her cool Sam could never understand.

"I think my brother has anemia, and I think he'll need a blood transfusion," Sam explained what his research was telling him as Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder to keep him upright.

"What's his name?"

"Dean. Dean Harper," Sam answered.

 

"Fill out these papers please." Sam took the papers from the woman and brought Dean over to the chairs to wait. He was just about done when he spotted a white coat in front of him.

"Dean Harper?" The woman asked.

"That's him, I'm his brother," Sam grabbed Dean to help him up.

"You're suspecting anemia?" Dr. Taylor, according to her name tag, asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me." She led us down a couple ER patients and into a room, I laid Dean down into the bed. "Dean, can you explain to me your symptoms?"

"Tired, and weak, and dizzy, and I have a head ache," Dean stopped so Sam picked it up.

"And pale, his heart rate is up, and his eyes are turning red," Sam said and Dr. Taylor nodded.

"I'm thinking anemia too, hold on I'll get a test," she left for a few minutes and Dean turned to Sam.

"I feel like crap," he said, reaching out to Sam like he always does when he's tired or sick. Sam grabbed his forearm, his fingers messing with the fabric of his jacket.

"I know, it'll be over soon," Sam reassured him and they waited for Dr. Taylor. 

"I'm going to take some of Dean's blood to count the blood cells in it, is that okay?" Dr. Taylor asked, walking over to Dean's other side and pulling his jacket sleeve up to expose his forearm.

"That's okay," Dean answered and Dr. Taylor nodded and stuck the needle in Dean's arm.

"Do you have any family history of anemia, or iron deficiency? Any sickle cell?" Dr. Taylor asked as she drew the blood.

"No, I think Dean got it from blood loss. That is a cause, right? A few days ago, Dean got stabbed, he lost a good amount of blood," Sam came up with the first lie he could come up with. Figuring having your side torn apart by a werewolf wasn't a normal answer.

"And you didn't take him to the hospital?"

"We didn't think it was that bad."

"In the future, don't overlook something like a stab wound. I'll be right back with your results," Dr. Taylor left the room.

"She's pissy at us for not treating the 'stab wound'," Dean chuckled, his hand was now gripping Sam's forearm as well, although, it wasn't very strong. If Sam hadn't seen his hand there, he probably wouldn't know he was holding him.

"You can go to sleep if you want, Dean, it might take a while for the results to come back," Sam said and Dean didn't even respond, he was out in an instant.

 

"Yup, your brother has anemia. We don't think that it's a health condition so we're going to do a blood transfusion. Do you happen to be a doctor?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"No, I just looked up all his symptoms," Sam shrugged.

"Well, soon enough Google will be taking over my job," she laughed, "can you wake him up so he can sign some consent papers?"

"Sure, hey Dean! Wake up," Sam shook Dean until he slowly gained conciousness.

"What?"

"You need to sign some consent papers," Sam said and Dr. Taylor handed them over to Dean.

"Consent?"

"For a blood transfusion, you pervert!" Sam laughed already knowing what Dean was thinking, Dean grinned his stupid grin and took the pen to sign the papers. Dean handed the papers back to Dr. Taylor.

"Are you allergic to any medicine?"

"No," Dean answered.

"And are you taking any drugs? Illegal drugs count," She looked at Dean pointedly but Dean shook his head.

"Not a druggie."

"Okay then," Dr. Taylor got straight to work, she hooked him up to an IV catheter, "I'm giving you red blood okay?" Dean nodded so the blood started entering his veins.

"This feels weird, dude," Dean said to Sam. Dr. Taylor hooked Dean up to a heart monitor and placed oxygen sensors on his index finger and earlobe. They were quiet until the IV was finally out of Dean's arm. Then Dean perked up.

"Can I go now?" Dean asked, Dr. Taylor frowned which made Sam frown because he had promised the trip would be in and out.

"We need to hold you here for four to six days to watch how you react to the transfusion," this made Dean frown too.

"Four to six days? That's not happening, get me the AMA papers," Dean concluded. Dr. Taylor looked like she did not want to but went to go get them anyway.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of the hospital, Dean?" Sam teased.

"Shut up or as soon as I have enough strength I will punch you."


End file.
